


The Knights in Shinning Armor

by Arrowverse22



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse22/pseuds/Arrowverse22
Summary: Hey so this is an idea that has sort of been stewing in my head for a while. A warning there is some pretty serious Hayley and Jackson bashing as well as themes of domestic abuse and alcoholism. It’s not that I hate Hayley and Jackson. I just wanted to do something a bit darker and this is an idea that I had.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson had been drinking again. When he and Hayley had first got married he hadn’t been much of a drinker. But, over time he got more and more agitated about the Mikaelsons near constant presence in their lives. First he tried to slowly get rid of them by trying to be a better father figure to Hope then Klaus. He introduced Hope to people as his little girl, which always seemed to upset her. 

Hope, on the other hand, was always a daddy’s girl. Rebekah would often jokingly refer to her as little nic. She loved drawing and was always sketching anything and everything, from whatever new outfit Rebekah was wearing to people she saw out her bedroom window. 

Jackson also tried to be Hope’s father by disciplining her, however Hayley said he couldn’t do the stuff that his parents had done because if Klaus ever knew that he had laid a hand on Hope, both of them would suffer slow and painful deaths at the hands of him and his siblings, and Klaus would find out since Hope always told him everything. However it was then that Hayley came up with a horrible idea. She knew that Hope would thank her one day when she didn’t end up like them. 

The first time it happened Jackson had been drinking. Hope came in and asked what time her daddy was going to pick her up. Tomorrow there was a gallery opening featuring new artists and Klaus had compelled the owner to put him and Hope on the guest list, despite the fact that she was only eight years old.

“You want your daddy to pick you up” Jackson asked 

“Yea” Hope replied 

“Well alright” he said and scooped the little girl up.

“Jackson put me down what are you doing” Hope asked annoyed 

“You said you wanted your daddy to pick you up” Jackson slurred 

“Except you are not my daddy” Hope said 

“I am too” Jackson yelled 

“No,” she said, when Jackson grabbed her wrist and squeezed. 

“Let go, or I’m gonna tell my daddy,” Hope said. Her family had instilled in her that if anyone ever hurt or threatened her she should tell them that if they didn’t stop she would tell her daddy.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea honey” Hayley said. 

“Why not,” asked Hope, placing her free hand on her hip, a move she had learned from Rebekah.

“Well, you wouldn’t want to hurt him would you:” Hayley asked. There was a small voice in her head telling her that using the intense loyalty her daughter felt towards her father against her like this was wrong. However, she also believed that Jackson could be a great father to Hope if they could just get her to see him as the man of the house. 

“How would I be hurting him, daddy told me that if anyone ever hurt me I should tell him” Hope asked.

“Well, because he would blame himself for not protecting you, he would become really sad and angry and you won’t want that, not when you are one of the few things that makes him soo happy. If you told him then whenever he saw you he would feel guilty and it would torture him in inside” Hayley explained. It’s not really a lie, she told herself most of what she was saying was probably true. However, she left out the part of how Klaus would make sure Hope knew nothing was her fault. He acted as if Hope could do no wrong and his siblings followed right along with him. Hayley knew that couldn’t be a good way to raise a kid, then she would inherit her father’s ego as well as his eyes. 

By this time Jackson was pretty much passed out, but a large red mark was starting to form on Hope’s wrist. Hope thought, the last thing she wanted was to make her daddy sad. Her family was always telling her how happy she made him, and how glad they were that she had come into all of their lives, their little hope, a bright light to their whole family. She wanted to stay that way so for the moment she decided that since it was only a little red mark she would have to keep this a secret from her family.

The next day Klaus came to get his daughter for their big day. He was picking her up at 11 even though the gallery didn’t open till 6 so they could spend the day together. 

“There’s my little princess” Klaus said with a smile when he saw his daughter

“Daddy” she ran and embraced him

Afterwards, he noticed when her sleeve slid up that there seemed to be a red mark on her wrist. 

“Sweetheart, how did you hurt your wrist?” he asked, concerned for her as always.

Hope knew that she should tell him the truth, but she could already see the hurt in his eyes and didn’t want to add to it. 

“Its nothing daddy it was an accident, I slammed it in a door”. She said she hoped that the story wouldn’t bring too many questions. Klaus thought he saw something in his daughter’s eyes, something that told him that there was more to the story. 

“Aren’t you gone yet” Jackson moaned coming out of his and Hayley’s bedroom. 

“We’re just leaving now, Jackson,” Klaus told him. 

“Goodbye honey” Jackson and Hayley said

“Bye mommy, bye Jackson” she said. Jackson looked at her with narrowed eyes and she that she would end up paying later for not calling him daddy.

For the rest of the day Klaus would try to bring up her wrist but Hope’s story remained the same. So he figured that for now at least he would let it go but keep an extra eye out and see if more bruises came after this. 

“Hope sweetheart, you know that you can tell me anything right, I just want you to be safe and happy because I love you” Klaus told her 

“I know daddy, everything is fine I love you too”


	2. chapter 2

That is how it went for weeks. Jackson would get drunk and then he would want Hope to call him her father. Hope would refuse and then he would get mad. The bruises were never very large ones and often faded before she saw her dad again. Hayley knew on some level that letting this happen was not okay but she did not care. Maybe on some level maybe she wanted to hurt Klaus, after everything he did to her and she knew that allowing this to happen would do just that. She also helped to hide it, since Hope did not have werewolf healing yet, Hayley would use her own blood if the bruises did not heal themselves before Klaus came to get her. In minutes any signs of Jackson’s hands on Hope vanished like it had never even happened.

However, each time that it did happen and Hope did not tell her family about it, it got to be a heavier and heavier weight on her shoulders. There would be times when her dad would ask her if there was something wrong. Hope could never truly hide her emotions from him, they were so alike that he knew that there had to be something going on that he just could not figure out. It was not just Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Freya all could see that there was something going on with Hope but each time they asked her about it she always said the same thing. 

“I’m fine it’s nothing” she would say knowing that it was not true. Knowing that if she would just tell them then it would never happen again. However, she did not want what her mother had said to come true. Her visits with her father and her family were her only escape, she knew that she would be safe if only she always stayed there. 

Klaus could tell that there was something that was weighing heavily on his daughter’s mind. He just could not figure out what it was. So like with most every other problem he had ever encountered he turned to his siblings for council. 

“Well she is only eight, what could she be so worried about that she would not tell any of us” Rebekah said, she had noticed a change in her niece. The light that used to be so bright in her was dimer now and she seemed to be worried about something. 

“Well when we were eight years old the main thing we were concerned about was not being beaten by our father” Elijah said and suddenly a look of horror and disbelief fell across the faces of all the siblings. 

“Well, look I know that Hayley and Niklaus are not exactly on the best of terms right now, but you do not think Hayley would actually hurt her own daughter” Freya asked, almost not willing to believe the thought. 

“No, no it is impossible even if that was happening we would know right, Hope would tell one of us, we have always made sure she knows that if anyone hurt her she should tell one of us” Kol said. He was right, all the siblings Klaus especially had always tried to make it clear to Hope that it was not okay for someone to hurt her and if they did she needed to tell one of them so they could handle it. 

“Not if she threatened one of us” Elijah said, suddenly remembering a conversation he had with his niece a few days earlier. She had asked him what if protecting family meant that you got hurt. He had thought it seemed like an odd question, but Hope was always a very bright and curious child so she would often ask questions and they did their best to answer them. When he asked her why she was thinking about that. She had said that she was just curious. Then she went back to her drawing of a huge chocolate cake she had seen in a bakery that morning. 

“That must be it, Hayley and her mutt husband must have made some kind of threat against one of us and Hope is trying to protect us because she believes that is what she is supposed to do” Klaus said. Since Hope was a baby they had tried to instill in her their family’s code of Always and Forever and that family always protects and takes care of each other. Hope must have taken it to heart more than any of them had realized. On one hand Klaus was incredibly proud of his daughter for wanting to protect their family even at such a young age, on the other he was furious that Hayley and her mutt had used that same code to pressure Hope into keeping this a secret. 

“We need to tell Hope that we know and find out what the threat that they used was” Elijah said. “If it is real then we need to know so we can get rid of it” 

They found her in her bedroom. 

“Sweetheart can we talk to you for a second” Klaus asked. She nodded and came over to her family. 

“Hope, we know about what is happening with your mother and Jackson. It is okay, you do not have to protect any of us, it’s our job to protect you,” Klaus told her. She started crying 

“I’m sorry daddy, I really tried to be strong and brave I did” she sobbed 

“Oh shh, sweetheart it is alright none of this is your fault” Klaus told her putting both his hands on her shoulders. “but we need to know why you did not tell us what was happening. Is it because they threatened one of us? is that why you didn’t tell us” Klaus asked 

“Momma said that if you ever found out, you wouldn’t want me around anymore cause I would stop making you happy and then I’d have no one to protect me” Hope sobbed

Klaus sat down with her on her bed and wrapped his arms around her. He did feel terrible that he had missed this and that she had been trying to carry this burden all on her own. 

“Sweetheart, you will always make me very happy because you are my little princess, we are a family and we stay together always and forever we would never want you to leave, and I promise that I will always be here to protect you” Klaus told her, their matching sets of blue eyes a mirror image. 

“Hope, my dear we need you to tell us exactly what has been happening over there then we will make sure that it never happens again” Elijah told her. Coming to sit beside her and his brother on her bed. 

So that was what she did. She told them about Jackson’s drinking, her refusal to call him her father and Hayley’s use of her blood to hide the bruises. The entire time all the siblings did their best to hide their murderous intentions from her as to not frighten her. 

“Sweetheart don’t worry we will take care of this and make sure this never happens again” Klaus told her.


End file.
